ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse (stable)
Apocalypse is a stable that begun in the latter days of Motor City Wrestling and continues to dominate today in the newly re-branded Future Wrestling Alliance. They pride themselves on being the best collection of talent in professional wrestling. Metaphorically they represent the Biblical Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Conquest, War, Famine, Death). They want to see professional wrestling run properly, run the way it ought to be run, but they believe they are the only ones capable of running it properly. Membership Current Members *Glory Braddock *Marie Jones *Jessica Lasiewicz *Jackson Adams Former Members *Aerik Walker *Angelica Jones *Brittany Lohan *Randal Williams *Alana Starr *Andre Jordan History The Founding Apocalypse formed on June 1st, 2011 in the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit Michigan. It all begun as an argument between cousins and world tag team champions Angelica Jones and World Heavyweight Champion Glory Braddock. Angelica's attempt to convince her cousin of the evils of MCW's ruling class eventually drew out the disgruntled Aerik Waker and Jackson Adams, both of whom left the Kings of Khaos stable earlier that night. The trio finally convinced Braddock that there was corruption that needed to be eliminated and so they joined forces that very night. Re-Branding Despite the best efforts of Apocalypse, Jacob Laymon managed to kill MCW by re-branding it into the Future Wrestling Alliance. Apocalypse also took a hit when Aerik Walker chose to retire. At the Devil's Playground pay per view, though, Apocalypse struck back in a big way. Glory Braddock overcame all odds and retained the World Heavyweight Championship for Apocalypse and they introduced Brittany Lohan into the group, replacing Aerik Walker. New Look Apocalypse On Carnage 7, Glory Braddock shocked the world by announcing that she and Brittany Lohan decided together to kick Angelica Jones out of the group and replace her with Marie Annabelle Williams. Jackson Adams was none too happy with the decision and so he quit the group. Randal Williams was then brought in to replace Jackson Adams, rounding out the group at four members. GDW Apocalypse Glory Braddock decided that too much anarchy and chaos was running rampant in GDW, thus she decided to reform the powerful stable to bring about order. She recruited Alana Starr, Kurt Logan, and Andre Jordan to assist in her efforts. The group fell apart shortly after Alana Starr was put on the shelf with an injury courtesy of former Apocalypse member Brittany Lohan. Returning to its Roots FWA World Champion Isis Derrida assaulted Glory Braddock's father in an Iron Man Match at End of Worlds in order to get a victory over the British Bombshell. In response Glory put the Apocalypse faction back together. This group would consist of Jackson Adams, Marie Jones, and Jessica Lasiewicz. Achievements *MCW World Heavyweight Championship (Glory Braddock 1x) *MCW World Tag Team Championship (Glory Braddock & Angelica Jones 1x) *MCW Motor City Championship (Jackson Adams 1x) *FWA World Heavyweight Championship (Glory Braddock 1x) *FWA World Tag Team Championship (Glory Braddock & Angelica Jones 1x, Marie Williams & Brittany Lohan 1x) *FWA Atlantic Championship (Jackson Adams 1x) *FWA Inception Championship (Marie Williams 1x) Category:Stables